


Mambo Italiano

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a certain rhythm, a tempo when he's in the kitchen cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mambo Italiano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aingeal8c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Aingeal8c on Valentine's Day 2008

Ray has a certain rhythm, a tempo when he's in the kitchen cooking. It's almost like a dance, a strange pattern of pot-stirring and ingredient tossing that results in some of the finest Italian food Ben has ever eaten. He thinks, maybe, if he stops Ray to analyze it, it will all come crashing down, like a juggling act gone awry.

Ray would say that it's part of his Italian heritage to be graceful and quick in the kitchen. Ben is not entirely convinced, but lets it pass. He would like to learn this skill, but Ray says it's something that only Ma can teach. Ben's not sure he's ready for that.

"You scared of Ma, Benny?" Ray shakes his head and gently laughs at him.

-fin-


End file.
